


Ruffled

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max always measured himself against Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oquinn53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oquinn53/gifts).



Alec felt a weight press against his leg but tried not to look since he was talking with Hodge. He had a good idea of what the weight was and Hodge wasn’t reacting so he knew it wasn’t a demon. What demon could get into the Institute anyway? The weight shifted and now he saw a twitch on Hodge’s lips. Alec sighed.

Reaching down he placed his hand in a unruly tangle of brown curls. A giggle was met with this action and Alec couldn’t avoid looking down any longer. “Excuse me Hodge.”

Hodge nodded and walked away, looking over his shoulder at the two brothers, one much shorter than the other. He heard Max say, just before he stepped out of earshot, “I was  _this_  tall last week!”

Alec bent over a little to see the place Max had placed his finger against his leg. “Oh yeah? And how tall are you now?”

“THIS tall!” Max exclaimed, pointing to a spot two inches higher.

“No way! Show me.” Max immediately flattened himself against Alec’s leg and waited for Alec to put his hand flat on his head. “Wow Max, you really have grown since last week.”

Max tipped his head back and beamed up at his older brother. “One day I’ll be as tall as you Alec!”

“You think so?”

Max nodded.

“Not taller than me?”

At this Max looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head. “No, the same.”

Alec chuckled, bending to scoop Max up into his arms. “I’m still going to ruffle your hair, even if you are as tall as me,” he said looking into gray eyes.

Max buried a hand in Alec’s hair and messed it up. “That’s okay because I will be able to ruffle yours too.”


End file.
